Happy Birthday InuYasha!
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: Come celebrate our favorite hanyou's birthday with all his friends. Every year I'll add another chapter to this story. So come see what Kagome will give InuYasha on her first year back.


**A/N: So in honor of InuYasha's Birthday which is April 1st. I decided to do this story for him. Every year on his birthday I will add a new chapter. So enjoy and please let me know how I did.**

 _I own nothing only the idea._

Chapter 1

April 1st, InuYasha's Birthday and the first birthday that him and Kagome would be celebrating together as a married couple. Kagome really wanted this to be a special day for him. She knew he hated making a big a deal about this day and who could blame him. Being a hanyou didn't just mean he was half human or half demon. It also meant you didn't belong in either category. He wasn't really a demon or human, he wasn't one or the other. Life was hard growing up in a world that hated you. And now that she was back, Kagome decided she was going to give InuYasha his first party.

True Kagome had just found out only a few days ago about his special day. It was while snuggling in bed that the topic was brought up. Even if his birthday was at that very moment she would've make it special somehow. But for now she had a day to prepare and Kagome felt she could do it. So while InuYasha went to hunt for their supper, Kagome made a list of things she would need. "Okay let's see, we definitely need a cake of some kind. I'll ask Sango to help me with that. And I'll have to ask if we can have the party at their hut. Let's see we need decorations. I wonder how I can do that? It's not like I can just go to the party store and buy them. Sigh! I'll just have to make them I guess."

Even though Kagome loved it in InuYasha's time, there were still few things she missed from her time. And InuYasha as well. His ramen noodles for one, and those dried potato chips too. However Kagome did find away to make the noodles he loved so much. Her and Sango found a way to make the noodles now it was just a matter of getting the flavor right. Either way InuYasha was amazed at how Kagome was doing in his time. She wasn't kidding when she told him she needed to work hard and do her part. He would still smile to himself when he thought of the day they first met. And now here she was making noodles from scratch. And getting ready to surprise him with a party, well he didn't know about this part yet. But would he like it, or would he act like his usual self and storm off pouting like always after seeing what she did for him? For now she couldn't worry about the what if's.

"Yo! Kagome, I'm back! I hope you don't mind, but I got some fish."

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin, when she heard InuYasha coming. She quickly hid the paper and start to look busy. She was stirring the ashes in the fire pit when he entered the hut. "It's okay InuYasha, fish do cook fast. I'm sure you'll find something better for tomorrow's meal."

InuYasha smiled at his wife and set down beside her. "Yeah well you deserve more than fish for every meal. Maybe I can catch a wild boar or something."

Kagome took the cleaned fish from InuYasha's clawed hand and kissed his lips. "It's fine InuYasha, at least we have food to eat. Say I know we could pack a lunch tomorrow and eat at the hot springs. Kinda like going out for your birthday. What do you think?"

InuYasha sighed heavily. "Kagome I already told you, it's nothing special it's just another day. Why do you keep going on about this?"

"I just thought it would be fun, just you and me naked in a hot spring together. But you're right we probably should just think of it as another day." It pained Kagome to say those words to InuYasha. All she wanted was to celebrate her husband's birthday, but it seemed it wasn't going to be all that great of a celebration.

After finishing their supper, InuYasha went out to do his nightly check around the village. So Kagome pulled her paper from it's hiding place. As she looked over all the things she wrote down, she started thinking. 'Should I really do this?' She lightly slid her hand over the paper as if it would somehow give her an answer. With a heavy sigh Kagome made a discussion. She would do the party for not just him, but her as well. To him life wasn't great. However, there was a difference now. This was a new life for them both and it meant it could only happen if he was born. "I was born to be with you InuYasha, just as you were born to be with me." She quietly said to herself.

Kagome finished the list then got ready for bed like always. Once InuYasha returned they would talk a little before drifting off to dreamland. Even though Kagome wanted to say more on the birthday topic, she decided it was best to let it go. They talked little that night, neither felt they knew what to say. So after a few minutes of awkwardness, they drifted off to sleep.

As the night drifted on, Kagome found sleep impossible. He mind kept thinking about what the next day would bring, other than the party it's self. Would she have everything done in time, could she even do any of things she had planned? InuYasha wasn't a human. His nose would smell what she was doing, even if it was at Sango and Miroku's hut. Careful not to wake him she got up and went to the water pail for a drink. She felt something lightly touch her, causing her to jump a little.

"Easy Kagome, it's only me." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her back against his firm chest.

"Oh InuYasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Kagome said, sighing as she relaxed back into his hold.

He smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's okay Kagome, I could tell something was bothering you. Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing InuYasha, I'm just thinking." She moved from his hold and went back to bed.

InuYasha felt lost. He hated seeing her like this. And he hated not knowing how to help her feel better. So he just went with her back to bed. When the time was right he hoped she'd tell him.

Sleep was very little for them both. And when the sun started to rise, she found the bed empty. 'I guess he left early for breakfast.' Kagome thought as she got up and dressed. Since it was Saturday she wore her usual clothing. Unlike her priestess outfit, this was just a simple pinkish blue dress that came to her ankles. Much like Sango wore over demon slaying clothes. She started the fire in the pit and started the tea for when InuYasha returned.

Once everything was ready she waited and waited... A knock from the door frame startled her and she turned with a gasp. "Sango? What on earth brings you here?"

Sango was smiling from ear to ear. "Well I came to tell you that InuYasha and Miroku, went on a demon hunting job in the next village. So we now have time to get everything ready without any problems."

Kagome was a bit surprised, InuYasha never left her without saying at least something. "Are you serious? How on earth did Miroku get InuYasha to leave without saying goodbye to me?"

"Well InuYasha did say you didn't sleep well last night. He didn't want to wake you, so I told him I'd come later and tell you. Is everything okay Kagome? InuYasha said you seemed upset."

"Well I was thinking about InuYasha's birthday, plus some other things on my mind. And I couldn't really tell him. As you know he doesn't want to celebrate his birthday." Kagome slowly pulled her list out showing it to Sango. "Here's some of the things I want to do."

Sango took the list and started looking over the things Kagome had wrote. "Wow Kagome, you really were planning everything out. I'm sorry I wasn't much help, but I'll do my part to help you out now."

Kagome smiled at her friend. "It's okay Sango, it's not like we knew about this a month ago. He only told me yesterday. I know you would've helped more."

The two friends hugged and both smiled at each other. "Thank you Kagome, now let's see how much we can do before evening comes." With her mind now clear Kagome knew she could do this. And in no time the girls got down to business. Luckily Rin was watching Sango's kids other wise who knows how fast they could work.

So as the women went to work, the men were more or less playing. "Grrrr! This is stupid Miroku, you and I both know there's nothing here. So why in the hell don't we leave already!?"

Miroku smiled at his angry friend, then set down to rest his tired feet. "Come, come InuYasha, no need to get so angry over a false alarm."

The hanyou started pacing as his friend rested. "I'm not angry okay, just worried."

"Oh? What has you so worried, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, as he started rubbing his foot.

"Keh, like I'd tell you monk." InuYasha said, with great announce.

"Well if it's about Kagome not sleeping I wouldn't be to worried about it. Everyone has those moments. She's probably just thinking of home and her family there."

Hearing Miroku mention Kagome's family turned his angry mood to a more mellow sad mood. "Yeah I didn't think about that." InuYasha sighed heavily then set next to the monk. "I guess I'm just used to Kagome being so strong on matters like that. I guess after awhile you can only take so much."

"Well I'm sure even you think about the past sometimes InuYasha, I know I do." Miroku stood and started off. Come on InuYasha, let's head home. We should be back before evening if we leave now." InuYasha agreed and the two headed back to the village.

"Thank you Miroku, I guess I was just over reacting. Today is my birthday and I really don't want to celebrate it. Kagome wants to make a big deal out of it, but it's just another day for me."

"Well InuYasha, that's just how things are I suppose. Events in our lives happen whether we want them to or not. I can see Kagome's reason though, just imagine if you hadn't been born InuYasha."

"Yeah for one mother wouldn't have had such a terrible life. Kikyo wouldn't have gotten killed by Naraku, and Kagome would be with her family."

"You really look at the negatives in life don't you my friend. What about the good you've done. You and Kagome both destroyed the Shikon jewel and Naraku. You being born had nothing to do with the jewel. Ever stop and think about that, InuYasha?"

"Feh!"

"I'll take that as a no." Miroku's words were the last words spoken, but they continued to play over in InuYasha's mind as they walked home.

Back at the village things were going great. Shippo took care of decorating while Sango and Kagome made the cake. Once things were under control with the party, Rin came with kids and started helping with the meal. Keade also came and helped watch the kids. Everything was coming together nicely. "Thank you everyone for all your help." Kagome announced.

It was then that Shippo came running in panicking. "They're here!"

Everyone hid and waited for just the right time.

"Why don't you come in InuYasha, I'm sure Kagome is here with Sango." Miroku asked, as he started entering the hut.

"Yeah, sure." Mumbled InuYasha. He really didn't want to go in. He walked past Miroku and...

"SURPRISE!"

He stood perfectly still trying to understand just what was going on. Kagome approach him and hugged him tight. His face turned a deep red from her hug in front of his friends. "Happy birthday InuYasha, my sweet husband."

"Birthday? Kagome, I thought we both agreed I didn't want to make a big deal about this." His face now starting to turn it's normal color as he talked. "Why would you give me a whatever this is."

Kagome slowly moved back looking up into his golden eyes. "InuYasha, I wanted to do this not just for you but for us. Don't you see you being born wasn't all bad." She reached for one of his clawed hands, intertwining her fingers with his. "We were born to meet, we were both born for each other."

He looked down at their joined hand and sighed heavily. "Kagome, us meeting wasn't all that great. You no longer can see your family, I know you miss them." He moved to walk away only to be stopped by her.

"No, that's not true InuYasha, well some of it is, but not all of it. True I miss my family, but I missed you more. This is where I belong InuYasha, whether you believe that or not."

He started thinking about what Miroku said earlier. 'Maybe Miroku was right after all.' He looked around the medium sized hut at all his friends. Then back down at Kagome, and smiled. "Well I do have it a lot better then I did before I met all of you."

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek.

Miroku placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Now then let's celebrate your birthday my friend and our friendship"

To Kagome's surprise InuYasha agreed and seemed happy.

After the celebration InuYasha and Kagome headed back to their own hut. InuYasha was carrying a bale of rice Miroku gifted him with, then asked. "Say Kagome, did you get me a gift?"

Kagome chuckled a little then replied. "Well InuYasha, in away yes I did get you a gift." She moved the mat away from the door allowing him to enter first.

"Well what is it?" InuYasha asked, setting the bale of rice down in the corner.

Kagome, moved closer to him and smiled. "Well InuYasha, let's just say we both are getting a gift. She took his clawed and placed it on her stomach.

He gave her a confused look and then she nodded her head smiling happily. "Kagome, you mean?"

"That's right InuYasha, happy birthday soon to be daddy."


End file.
